


Sugar Pool

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: I probably started crying while writing this, i feel like shit, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: My night and day using Sal as a projection."Sugar Pool" - Mom





	Sugar Pool

Sal sighs as he walks into his room, ready to go to sleep. He takes off his mask and puts his eye into the cup of water on his bedside table.

He slips off his clothes before putting on a black and white hoodie a few sizes too big for him that Rachael had gotten him for his birthday then layes in his bed. As soon as his head hits the pillow he feels wide awake, even though he had been practically dieing from exhaustion only a few seconds ago.

He grabed his phone and looked at it for what felt like minuets but was actually hours, which he had realized when he looked at the time and saw that it was 2:47 AM. By then he could feel himself become more tired, so he tried to sleep.

He layed there for a bit, but sleep wouldn't cover him. He tried to see if maybe listening to some She Wants Revenge would help, but by the time he had gotten through the first album he gave up on it.

He grabed a random book without looking and started to read it, putting on "This Is Forever".

He had finished it by the time "She Will Always Be A Broken Girl" had started, and looked at the time.

5:58 AM

He tried to sleep again, and it managed to cover him around 6 o'clock.

 

 

He woke up to his dad leaving the apartment at around 8:30. He'd barely gotten any sleep, his stamoch and neck hurt, and all he wanted to do it that moment was cry.

He didn't cry though, he just went to use the bathroom. Thinking about how he should shower as he pulled some large pieces of dandruff out of his oily hair.

He walked back into his room and tiredly plopped back into his bed, grabing his phone. He layed there stuck with his thoughts while looking at the internet until around 12 when he decided to eat something.

He got up, pulled on some actual clothes, then walked into the kitchen. He glanced at the very large pile of dishes in the sink and sighed. He started to pour himself some cereal as Rachael walked in.

"How'd you sleep?" She said.

Sal just shrugged, trying not to say "not at all".

"Well, remember to wash the dishes"

With that, she left.

God, he hated that woman.

She was his dad's girlfriend, she always tried to be Sal's mom and always said that she had him do things so he could learn responsibility even though she would never do an ounce of anything remotely close to responsible.

He went back into his room with his cereal, placing the bowl on the floor once he had finished.

He layed back down on his bed, and started to cry as he listened to "Sugar Pool" by Mom

 

 

 

_I'm paralyzed_

_I'm burning up_

_I can't get enough_

_Of all your love_

_A sweet sugar pool that gently drags me in_

_I collapse into sweet dreams and sweet oblivion_

_Lean over me_

_Please light me up_

_Will you braid my hair?_

_You're too much fun_

_Let's stay up and drink a beer and watch TV_

_You can do whatever you want when you're hanging out with me_

 

_Even if there's no escape_

_I'm happy and infatuated_

_Part of me is taking a brand new shape_

_My heart is burning, it's fucking on fire_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

 

_I know it won't be easy_

_I know it won't always be ok_

 

_But stil I'm overwhelmed_

_I can barely move_

_I couldn't pull away_

_If I wanted to_

_I always get so shy and fucking confused_

_I wouldn't mind it you told me what you wanted me to do_

_Cause you fuck me up_

_I can't say what I want_

_I couldn't organize_

_Any of my thoughts_

_But it doesn't matter what I say or do_

_Everything will be ok when I'm right there next to you_

 

_I'm paralyzed_

_I'm burning up_

_I can't get enough_

_Of all your love_

_A sweet sugar pool I'd love to drown in_

_Collapse into sweet dreams and sweet oblivion_

_Please finger me_

_Please mess me up_

_Will you braid my hair_

_After we make love?_

_It's the only thing I really wanna do_

_I feel so shielded from everything else when I'm sitting next to you_

 


End file.
